Homeowners concerned with maintaining comfortable temperatures in their living quarters while minimizing their use of expensive energy, gardeners who must protect plants from frost or from drought, or individuals who are just worried about what to wear on a given day, all need more than just the temperature at the given moment. One needs to see how the temperature has changed over the past few hours. Thus one of the objectives of this invention is to devise a device that displays the range of temperatures over a given period of time.
The inventor has found temperature reading in the fifteen minute intervals for over a period of approximately six hours will give the individual a good indication as to the where the temperature is going in the next few hours. Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is to have a device where an individual can readily see temperatures in fifteen minute intervals over the past six hours. With this information, an individual could predict with some accuracy what the temperatures will be over the next few hours.
The inventor also realizes that people wanting to predict what they should wear on a certain day do not need the indoor temperature but the outside temperature. Thus, one of the objectives of the inventor is to devise a device that will measure the outdoor temperature and place it on display for the individual. Further the inventor has realized that individuals such as farmers worrying about freezing need to know temperatures some distance from their home. Thus, one of the objectives of the inventor is to make a system that measures temperature and sends it back to the display some distance away. The inventor also wishes to make this device easy to manufacture.